Wish You Were Mine
by StupifyQ
Summary: Two-shot about Ron & Hermione...


**A/N:** First Fanfic. And just so you know, my first language isn't English. So no '_Avada Kedavra_'s please .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Harry Potter' Series. It only belongs to the one and only J .K. Rowling.

* * *

**Knight In Shining Armour**

**By - **_StupifyQ_

**Genre: **Hurt

**Words: **550+

**Protagonists: **Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Told you" I said succinctly as Harry hurried off behind me, his arms laden with the box of Chocolate Cauldrons that Romilda Wane had forcefully thrusted unto him.

"Sooner you ask someone, sooner they'll all leave you alone and you can-"

I stopped abruptly. I had just spotted a certain redheadfriend of mine snogging my (soon to be dead) dormmate, both of whom were entwined so close in the same armchair that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

At the sight, a million emotions ran through my heart and my vision suddenly became blurry. Blinking back the impending tears, I put on a blank face and turned to Harry.

"Well goodnight Harry" I said and hurried off for the girls' dormitory without backward glance.

As soon as I was safely confined in the four walls of my currently empty dorm room, I burst into anguished sobs.

I still couldn't why in the name of Merlin had I, out of all the better-looking, handsome and caring guys out there, had fallen for this thin, gangly, freckled, red-haired best friend of mine.

No, correction: _ex-_best friend of mine.

I can't possibly be best friends with the love of my life and pretend that him shoving his tongue down some girl's mouth doesn't hurt. Because it hurts. A lot.

Ron Weasley is nowhere near the 'Knight in Shining Armour' that I had always imagined. Heck, he wasn't even close.

Yet he is the only guy I daydream about. Yet he is the only guy who can fasten my heartbeat by just glancing at me. Yet he is the only guy who can make me mad one moment and make me laugh the very next. Yet he is the only guy who can make my hear flutter with his every timid, unintentional touch. Yet he is the only guy who I could ever think of sharing my future with. Yet he is the only guy I can love and hate at the same time. Yet he is the only guy I have fallen in love with.

The last thought pricked my heart and made more tears flow.

I had loved him ever since I met him but being so small I hadn't understood my own feelings.

And by the time I did realize the fact, he was busy snogging Lavender senseless to notice anyone else. Any bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all else.

It was stupid of me to even think about Ron having a crush on me. And 'stupid' is the understatement of the century.

How could I have ignored his constant flirting with Madam Rosmerta, fawning all over the Veelas and now, swapping spit with Lavender? His type of girl isn't me. Far from it, actually.

His type of girl is someone who snogs him all day and laughs at almost everything he says (even-"Got to go, Lavender. Have to complete Potions Essay.") and hardly talks, let alone criticize or argue with him.

Unlike me, who had spent half her life bickering with Ron.

More tears followed. I did nothing to wipe them off.

Ron…

Ron who isn't 'Ron' anymore. He's become 'Won-Won'. This nickname makes me want to vomit. How the hell she came up with something so ghastly and repulsing at the same time is beyond me.

But I can't argue. I am not his girlfriend. Lavender is.

I still remember that awful evening when I entered the Gryffindor Common Room after their big win against Slytherin and saw a crowd gathered near a corner. When I walked a few paces closer, my view became clear.

My body stiffened as my eyes widened in shock, anger, rejection, sadness and what not…

There, in the middle of the crowd and the in the full view of the room stood Ron and Lavender… (gulp) … snogging.

Unable to see anything more, I turned around and ran away from the heart-wrenching scene that recently unfolded in front of my eyes.

I rushed to the first empty classroom I saw and sat at the teacher's desk. To find a distraction from this sudden emotionless, numb feeling, I decided to practice my spells. Taking out my wand, I conjured yellow canaries out of mid-air. I stared at them for a while until Harry emerged in the room. He must have followed me. He tried to mutter confrontations but to my utter bad luck, at that precise moment, the classroom door swung open once again and to my horror, Ron and Lavender her holding his arm.

My heart felt as if it had been stabbed but I didn't let it show.

Lavender gave one of her usual, irritating giggle before backing out of the room. Ron refused to look at me and instead addressed Harry with a strange mix of bravado and awkwardness.

I just stared at him. If only he had even glanced in my direction at that moment, he would have noticed the hurt and heartbreak I felt.

I slid off the desk and mutter in a small voice, "You better not keep Lavender waiting" before walking my way slowly to the ground, the birds circling my head.

I had given up all hopes of me and him ever being together. I knew that I wasn't the one and it hurt. Hurt really bad. And if I was feeling this much hurt, I couldn't and wouldn't let Ron get away so easily. I turned around, pointed my wand at Ron's back and shrieked "Oppungo".

My birds attacked that git as I turned my back to him. My barely suppressed sob escaped as I dashed out of the room. And as empty-headed as he could get, even with the nasty scratched that my birds had caused him, he didn't understand the pain I felt and announced (rather proudly) the next day that he and Lavender are a couple now.

My heart broke into pieces.

But 'broke' is again an understatement. Torn, mercilessly ripped apart, crumpled, thrown, and stampeded upon is the more suitable description.

Even then and even now when I see both of them together. My silent tears were pouring furiously now and the cause of it was busy exploring my dorm mate's mouth, unaware of how much pain it caused me.

I stiffened slightly as I heard the sound of growing footsteps. I drew the curtains around my bed and wiped away my tears as the door creaked open and loud sounds of giggling filled the entire room.

"I know" a feminine voice said, after the giggles subdued.

I recognized the voice to belong to Parvati Patil. If she was here, then that means-

"Won-Won is such a great kisser. I wish I could kiss him all day" Lavender said and though I couldn't see her , I knew that she was pouting.

I groaned. As if she didn't already do that.

"Is she asleep already?" I heard Lavender mutter and then few creaks of the floorboard. I quickly plopped myself on the bed and threw the bed sheet over my head. There was a ruffle as the curtains were pulled away.

"I guess she is" Parvati said from her bed as Lavender drew the curtain close and walked over to her best friend if the creaking of floorboards and the giggling that followed were to be trusted.

"So as I was saying, Won-Won is not just a great kisser but a great-"

That was enough for me. I quickly mumbled a Sleeping Charm so as to avoid this embarrassing and (to be true, extremely heartbreaking) conversation. The effect was quick and before I knew it, I was in my dreamland...

Finally a place where I could be with him.


End file.
